


Taking Chances

by yinyangswings



Series: This Shit is Weird: The Ayden Trevelyan Story [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyangswings/pseuds/yinyangswings
Summary: He was of Tevinter blood. The last person the Herald of Andraste should ever associate with. And yet...here he is, obtaining that damn amulet.AKA Dorian's POV about the whole amulet





	Taking Chances

Really he should have known something was going to happen. Ayden was quiet, listening to Dorian talk about a book he had found. Dorian had simply assumed that he was just listening to him while thinking about some current event that had happened in the War Room. Finally Ayden glanced at him as he pulled out another book.

“I’ve been told something about an amulet?”

Dorian’s hand fumbled and the book fell to the ground and he turned quickly. 

“How did you hear that?” Dorian spat, before sighing as Ayden gestured up to the next floor. “Oh...Leliana. Of course _she_ would find out. Don’t make an issue of it. I don’t want someone solving my personal problems for me. I’ll get the amulet back...somehow. On my own.” He emphasized

Ayden frowned at that, biting his bottom lip slightly in a way that made Dorian’s heart skip a beat for a moment.

“I’m not...entirely certain what it is to be honest.”

A part of him almost lied, tell Ayden that he it wasn’t important, not to poke around and ask. But watching Ayden’s searching face, curious, he sighed.

“The Pavus birthright. The flashy thing you show peons to make them tremble at your impressive lineage.” Dorian explained and Ayden’s brow furrowed at this as Dorian sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “I didn’t leave Tevinter with much in the way of coin, so I sold it. Entirely forbidden, of course. But I was desperate.”

“Dorian.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll figure something out.” Dorian repeated.

“You don’t even like your family.” Ayden said slowly, testing the waters. “Why would you want it back?”

“Because it’s mine and it shouldn’t be...passed around like candy.”

“That’s the only reason?”

“It’s reason enough. Leave it be.”

Ayden was quiet, still apparently unwilling to let it die off. Kaffas, didn’t the man realize what people would think?

“There are plenty of ways to skin a nug, Dorian. We’ll think of something.”

“We won’t. I will.” Dorian reiterated. “And I will get it back. I lost the amulet. I may not have your resources, but I can’t ask you to...” Dorian trailed off and Ayden cocked his head to the side in confusion as Dorian glanced away, brow furrowing, swallowing and grimacing as though he had swallowed something distasteful. “You have too many people asking you for everything under the sun. I won’t be one of them.”

Dorian didn’t look at Ayden, turning around and walking hurriedly away. Had he looked up, he would have seen a surprised, almost besotted look on Ayden’s face, blinking several times before his face hardened into resolve.

* * *

Val Royeaux glittered in the sunlight, people went to and left stands of fruits, fabric, weapons. Stagnant perfume filled the air, and Dorian grimaced at the stifling smell. How anyone managed to not pass out because of it. He glanced at Ayden who looked around.

“So when is this appointment of yours with that Comte and Josephine?”

“In a little bit. I’m just-”

“Inquisitor!” A voice interrupted and the group turned, and Dorian blanched at the familiar man standing there. Anger rushed into his veins as Ponchard de Lieux pressed his hands together, almost gleefully. “Good, good, this is exactly what I was hoping for!”

“What? Is _that_ why we’re here?!” Dorian snapped. Ayden glanced at him, shrugging weakly.

“Not exactly, I just-”

“I said I wanted to do this myself. I don’t want to be indebted to anyone, least of all you.” Dorian growled and Ayden frowned.

“I apologize, but that won’t be possible.” Ponchard practically cooed, interrupting them and Ayden glared at him as Ponchard looked back at him. “Do forgive me, Inquisitor, but when I heard of your...association with Monsieur Pavus, I could not resist.”

“Of course you couldn’t…” Ayden muttered.

“It’s not coin I seek for the amulet, but influence. Influence you possess, but which the young man does not. Provided of course, you...desire the amulet? For your friend?”

“Aren’t you a merchant? Why not just sell it back?”

“I am not a fence, Monsieur. I only bought your friend’s amulet because of what it is.” Ponchard explained. “I do business in the Imperium. Having a birthright, even one not of your own is most useful in...select situations.”

Dorian scoffed.

“He’s got the right of it there.” Dorian begrudgingly agreed.

“That’s why I gave the man so much. If he relinquished it, how is it my doing?”

“You refused to sell Dorian his amulet...just to get me here?” Ayden replied slowly, digesting the words before almost sighing. “Mission accomplished.”

“I am not attempting to manipulate you, my Lord. I only wish equitable recompense.” Ponchard continued in explanation. “The League de Celestine is an organization of wealthy noblemen in Orlais. I would join, but I lack the lineage. If someone like you applied pressure, they would admit me. That would be the worth the return of the amulet.”  
Ayden was quiet for a moment, glancing at Dorian.

“What do you think?”

“Leave the man be.” Dorian said after a moment, his voice hard. “I got myself into this. I should get myself out of it.”

“Perhaps you should accept your friend’s help, Monsieur.”

“Kaffas! I know what you think, and he’s not my friend. He’s…” Dorian trailed off looking at Ayden whose expression had flashed hurt for a brief moment, before glancing away. Dorian inwardly cursed. The man was like an open book and in Orlais that would be deadly. In any place, that was deadly. Dorian looked back at Ponchard, shaking his head, and praying the merchant hadn’t noticed Ayden’s expression.

“Never mind what he is.”

Ponchard seemed unaffected.

“As you desire. Even so, that is the price. I shall accept no other.”

Ayden was quiet for a moment, before sighing. 

“Very well. I’ll do as you ask.”

“What?” Ayden glanced at Dorian, who was staring at him stunned. “You’re going to give in to this cretin?”

“Do you want your amulet back?!” Ayden finally snapped.

“I...yes, I do. I simply-”

Ayden looked back at Ponchard, who seemed smug and he gave a slight nod of his head.

“Much obliged, Your Worship. The moment I receive an invitation from the League, I’ll have the amulet delivered. It’s been an...honor...doing business with you.”

“Influence mongering…” Dorian grumbled, pivoting and storming away. Ayden frowned and turned to follow. “I don’t want to be in your debt. I don’t want to be in anyone’s debt.”

“You don’t think-”

“I don’t want to discuss it.” Dorian interrupted, snapping at Ayden who looked at him with a hurt expression. Ayden was quiet for a moment before sighing, glancing at Sera and Cassandra.

“...let’s go find Josephine.”

* * *

Anger was still filtering through Dorian’s system when they had finally reached where the ambassador had been waiting for them, barely speaking as they followed Josephine into a very expensive looking building, and didn’t even protest when they were ordered to stay downstairs, though he did admit that that seemed strange. But he continued to stew over it as they waited. Sera rolled her eyes. 

“Come off it, Dorian. It’s not that bad.”

“I told him to drop it, Sera.” Dorian growled, leaning against a stone pillar. “I’d figure a way to do that on my own. And what does he do? He goes and submits to that influence mongering bastard.”

“I doubt he will let it completely stand, Dorian.” Cassandra remarked. “More than likely he was already listing Leliana to be the one who receives this task.”

“Does he not realize what he could wind up sacrificing?” Dorian snapped. “People will look at me and think I’ve spelled the man, used blood magic to convince him to throw his power and get-”

“Maybe The Inquisitor doesn’t see it as a much of a sacrifice as you do, Dorian.” Cassandra finally said and Dorian went quiet. “Maybe-”  
A scream cut through the air and the trio looked up, before bolting into the foyer and darting up the stairs. The had just turned a corner when a form crashed through a closed door and smashed into the wall, stunning the figure momentarily before the scrambled back to their feet and rushed back in.

“INQUISITOR!” Cassandra yelled out, bolting into the room, the other two close behind. Dorian’s heart stopped as he spotted Ayden barely parrying a dagger blow from a Harlequin, while dodging another slice.

He hadn’t been fortunate before though, as blood dripped from one of his arms, splattering on the tiled floor. Nimbly he jumped onto the table to dodge another blow. The assassin dove towards him, only to be staggered back by an arrow landing it’s mark in their arm.

“Got you!” Sera snarled drawing another arrow and releasing it, just as Dorian threw a spell. With now three more fighters in this, the battle was over quickly. Ayden panted

“Well that’s the last time I let you go by yourself and stay on the other side of a door. Are you both alright?”

“Just a nick.” Ayden dismissed lightly, rubbing his arm as though to levy the pain. Dorian glanced over and saw the ambassador peeking out from under an overturned table.

“Josephine, are you alright?” Ayden called out, gripping the wound on his arm. 

“I’m unharmed. Thank you Inquisitor.” Josephine said making her way to them, though it was clear she was in shock. Ayden frowned, clearly concerned. 

“Let’s get you back to Skyhold. Safer there.” Ayden said and Josephine nodded. She looked almost to be in tears. “Josie, we’ll deal with these assassins.”

“I have some thoughts. Let’s get back to Skyhold.” Josephine said, as Ayden turned, surveying the place. His frown deepened.

“...Do you hear something?”

A muffled yell startled them and they all turned a large cabinet, Josephine hurried over to it.

“Oh! Comte Boisvert, is that you?”

An affirmative muffled cry answered her.

“Oh. The locks been broken off. We’ll find a saw.”

Dorian glanced at Ayden as Josephine and the Comte argued about the value of the cabinet, staring at the blood dripping down the Inquisitor’s arm, staining the ground and couldn’t help the squeeze that wrapped around his heart.

_“He’s not my friend...he’s...he’s something more. And Maker help me...am I afraid of that that means.”_

* * *

It was silent for several weeks since the whole incident in Val Royeaux. Dorian tried to remain at least some resemblance of what was normal at Skyhold. The only difference was, was that Ayden now rarely visited the library...or rather him. He supposed it was to avoid his perceived anger.

_“It’s not anger...it’s fear. You’re afraid of him. You don’t want to be hurt. Just like you were with Rilienus.”_  
His eyes burned at that reminder, and his eyes blurred, making it impossible to read the book all of a sudden.

“Fasta vass.” Dorian grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly. Didn’t Ayden see? Understand? He didn’t care what others thought about him. He was far too used to looks of displeasure, but Ayden-

His thoughts tore away as he heard a familiar gait and turned to see Ayden walking over to him, almost hesitant. Wordlessly, he lifted Dorian’s hand flicking it over to where the palm was facing up and almost delicately placed a familiar amulet into it, the cool metal chilling the warmth of his hand. Ayden glanced at him, taking a step back.

“Here it is.”

So simple, and yet it wasn’t. 

Dorian kept shifting the amulet in his hand. When it didn’t vanish, and the world didn’t reveal itself to be a crafted image of the fade, he sighed.

“...Now I’m indebted to you. I never wanted this. I told you.”

“I didn’t do this so you would be indebted to me, Dorian.” Ayden replied. Gentle, kind even. “I did it for you.”

Dorian sighed.

“That’s the problem.”

Ayden looked at him, flummoxed.

“How is _that_ a problem?”

That question, that simple question opened the floodgates

“Someone intelligent would cozy up to the Inquisitor if they could. It’d be foolish not to. He can open doors, get you whatever you want, shower you with gifts and power. That’s what they’ll say. I’m the magister who’s using you.” 

“...I wish you had a little more faith in what I do or don’t know Dorian. I would have done that even if we weren’t...together, Dorian.” Ayden said quietly, barely audible from the cawing crows. “Or whatever you want to call this thing between us. It was the right thing to do. Just like when I said yes to Sera’s march, or to help Cassandra find what remains of the Seekers, or when I went to begin discussions with the Qun with Bull only to save the Chargers. I don’t do these things because I want them indebted to me, I do it because I care for you and the others. There doesn’t have to be strings attached to doing something for someone.” Ayden said, walking back over, cupping Dorian’s hand that held the amulet gently, a melancholy smile etched across his face.

“As for people thinking that you’re...using me. Let them. They aren’t people who know me, they don’t know you, and sad to say but I do know what it’s like to be used Dorian. You aren’t. I can assure you of that.” He said, his grin brightening, masking something away. He turned to leave, but was stopped by Dorian who grabbed his hand.

“I was...an ass earlier at the merchant’s.” Dorian admitted. “It’s my specialty.”

Ayden turned back, just a fraction, watching him. He mockingly bowed, a slight smirk on his face.

“I apologize. And thank you.”

Ayden smiled, tentative and gentle. That Maker-damned crooked smile. 

He pulled Ayden closer, capturing his mouth with his. It was too much, yet not enough. Ayden was gentle, nipping lightly on Dorian’s bottom lip as his fingers clung to the leather of Dorian’s armbands, before cupping his face lightly, fingers brushing against his jawline, pulling him close as Dorian moved away once. Finally they had to part for air. Dorian blinked several times in a daze, opening his mouth once, twice, before getting a hold of himself. 

“I’m going to stop before I say something syrupy, but I won’t forget this...and I _will_ repay you. Count on it.” He managed and Ayden blinked several times, dazed before a small tentative smile covered his face. 

“I look forward to it.”


End file.
